Post Conventus
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: After "Agendas", Conner gets back to the Cave a little late for Thanksgiving dinner, but that's not the only thing on his mind. One-shot.


A/N: Hey, guys, have some smut.

* * *

><p>It was well past dinnertime when Conner finally made it back to the Cave. The smell of the Thanksgiving feast still lingered, and, when he entered the kitchen, he saw that the food was still on the table, and there was one place setting.<p>

However, this didn't hold the Kryptonian's attention for long. When he looked about the room, he caught sight of a wave of red hair. M'gann was sitting on the sofa, watching television. Instead of her usual clothes, she had changed into her nightclothes; a pink tank top and pink pajama pants. Her hair was down out of its headband, the way, he admitted, he liked it.

She didn't look his way when he first entered, rather, he had to make his presence known to her.

"Um…" he started. She turned and stood, her ever-present smile adorning her face. However, there was something missing in that smile. Somehow, she looked… sad?

"Conner!" she said. "You're back. Uh, we kind of already ate…" she motioned to the table, "And Zatanna went on to bed. But there's still some food left, for you." Her eyes drifted down to the floor; her red hair fell forward and hid her face.

And, for some reason, that was all it took. Everything that had happened that day suddenly came crashing down on him, full force. The lies that Cadmus continued to tell, Project Match and his full set of Kryptonian abilities, the discovery of Genomorph City, as well as the scientists that followed him there, and his newfound "father", Lex Luthor, all leading to his existence, and how he now doubted himself. Everything he thought he knew about himself had been put to the test. And, quite honestly, he wasn't sure if he'd passed or failed.

However, regardless of the outcome of this night, _she was still there_. He had left, without so much as a worthwhile goodbye, and no explanation had been given as to where he would go, or how long he would be gone. He tried to think of the time; how long had she been waiting for him to return?

_But she was still there_.

Would that always be the case?

He hadn't realized he was walking towards her. She had never left her position beside the sofa.

"Uh, Conner?" she asked, worry etched across her face. He stood right in front of her, so that he had to look down slightly to look her in the eyes. Slowly, he raised his hand to cup her face, and then, gently, brought his lips to hers.

After a moment, she slid her hands over his chest and around his neck, pulling herself closer than she already was. The two sank onto the sofa, still completely consumed in each other. Conner fell back, so that he was lying on the sofa, and she was on top of him. Her hands became entangled in his dark hair as one of his found a place at her waist, and the other still rest on the side of her face.

Suddenly, she pulled away, propping herself up on her elbows so that she was looking down on him, her hair falling forward and brushing his face. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing heavy, but her brows were creased together with concern.

"Conner, what's wrong? What happened?"

He simply watched her, blue eyes boring into her chocolate brown irises. He reached up with one hand and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Please don't leave me." He said. "Okay?"

A small, tragic smile crossed her lips, and she lowered herself to kiss him again. Tasting her, feeling her, he became lost in _her_, and, for that moment, it was alright. No matter what may happen to the two of them, they had this moment. Whatever hand they may be dealt, whatever may happen to them in the future, none of that mattered in that moment.

She never answered.

He never asked again.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, it's short. I'm distracted.

Have you guys ever had teeth pulled? I don't mean wisdom teeth, and I don't mean when you pulled out your own teeth in kindergarten, or first grade, or whatever. I mean you went to the dentist, and he shot you full of Novocain, and he pulled some teeth.

It's never happened to me before, but I have an appointment scheduled. An appointment in which I will have two teeth pulled.

Please include any personal experience, as it would greatly help my nerves.


End file.
